1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to an electronic device provided with a removable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, in particular, in a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet-type or note-type personal computer, a tablet-type portable-type information terminal, it is common that such an electronic device is used in such a state that the removable battery is housed in a battery housing portion of a device enclosure.
Such a battery housing portion is provided with a connection terminal connected to a connector (battery terminals) of the housed battery, and there is a case where a sealing structure is provided for sealing in order to waterproof, etc. a connection portion between the connection terminals of this battery housing portion and the battery connector. In particular, in the portable electronic device, again particularly, in the electronic device used in such a state that the battery is exposed to an outside without using a cover and the like for covering the battery housing portion, such a sealing waterproof structure is important.
For example, PATENT LITERATURE 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JPH5-259962A discloses such a configuration that a connection portion between connection terminals of a battery housing portion and a battery connector is sealed by mounting a rubber ring, which has a circular cross-sectional surface, along an outer circumference of a cylindrical portion at the side of a battery. In this case, the rubber ring is usually mounted so as to be orthogonal to an axis line of the cylindrical portion in the side surface view.